


Stupid Cold

by omegadeanlovesalphacas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Dean, Rimming, Sick Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:16:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8474980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omegadeanlovesalphacas/pseuds/omegadeanlovesalphacas
Summary: Dean doesn’t feel well, Cas takes care of him





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! This is an Alpha/omega kink prompt fill. Expect more porn than plot, and lots of power imbalance between Cas and Dean. Mind the warnings and kinks in the tags.
> 
> Anonymous asked:  
> what about likeeeee... dean isn't feeling too good and cas cuddles him and cares for him??? maybe a lil bit of sex at the end but if you do put in smut can it be like super gentle and mostly about dean since he isn't feeling too good??? thank u also if this sends off anon for some reason pls don't publish this ok (sorry for having to write that but my anxiety would spike if I didn't lol)
> 
> Filled on Tumblr, February 2015

“How are you feeling, babe?” Castiel asked as he climbed into bed behind Dean.

“Shitty,” Dean grumbled, sniffling. He hated colds.

“I’m sorry, I wish I could make it better.” Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean and pressed gentle little kisses to the back of his neck. He kept kissing him, trailing his way down Dean’s shoulder. “Roll over,” he said softly.

Dean flopped over on his stomach, letting out a sigh as the Alpha trailed kisses across his shoulder blades and then down his back. The Alpha then gently sucked a mark at the top of Dean’s ass before continuing down. He trailed a tongue down to Dean’s hole, lapping at it for a minute before moving back up, dragging his tongue up Dean’s spine.

Dean whined a little when Cas stopped and simply pulled Dean back into his arms.

“Sorry, babe, that’s all for now.” Castiel pressed one last kiss to Dean’s neck. “You need to rest.”

“Stupid cold,” Dean grumbled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are love! <3
> 
> Visit me on Tumblr: [omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu.](http://omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu)


End file.
